After the Apocalypse
by goji1995
Summary: After Weirdmageddon has been brought to a stop, life goes on as it always has, but new beginnings have come for everyone. Dipper and Mabel are back home in Piedmont, Soos is running the Shack, and the elder twins are out at sea. This is a series of three moments in the new lives of Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy, Stan and Ford after the end of the apocalypse.


AFTER THE APOCALYPSE

The evening sunlight of a cloudless sky streamed in through the bedroom window, filling the room with warm orange light, streaming across the carpet in the middle of the room. Mabel, her eyes drooping a little, lay on her bed, idly squishing the cheeks of Waddles as he lay sleeping across her, snorting every so often as he dreamed his piggy dreams. Dipper lay next to her, a little sleepy eyed himself. The both of them were tired after a long day of exploring abandoned buildings in their hometown, not for any particular reason, just for the sake of adventure. His own bed lay across from hers, but they quite often sat together as they did now, simply enjoying the company of one another as they always had. They had quite surprised their parents when they'd made the request to move into one bedroom. They hadn't shared a room at home for quite a few years, but ever since their summer away it was just what felt most comfortable to them.

Dipper, despite his drowsiness, was currently propping up a book on his stomach with one hand, getting absorbed as he always did in his reading. With his other hand, Mabel noticed, he was absent mindedly playing with a corner of her long hair. She smiled a little at the sight, having noticed it not for the first time. Dipper's reading habit had always been clicking pens, but it seemed more and more frequently these days he'd do as he was right now and play with her hair. It was probably a comfort thing as much as anything. A simple reminder that she was there after the horrors they had endured in Weirdmageddon.

Mabel remembered her brother describing those three whole days he had been all alone during the chaos, all alone in the middle of a hellscape. A little flash of pain went through her heart. She hated to think of that, of her brother being isolated the way he had been in the middle of that nightmare. He'd had no one, and he hadn't even known if she were alive or not. Mabel chased these thoughts away. It was over now, no more nightmarish demons or tormenting hellscapes. They were back together, and it was going to stay that way. She gently wrapped her arms around Dipper's neck and chest and lightly squeezed him, nuzzling her forehead against the top of his head.

No words went between them, but Dipper smiled and snuggled into her embrace. Putting his book aside, he closed his eyes and felt himself become completely relaxed and content, the warm evening sunlight and the peaceful silence washing over them blissfully.

* * *

The last tour group of the day made their way out of the gift shop door, happily chatting amongst themselves and admiring their purchases.

"Thanks for coming, doods", Soos called after them. "It's you guys that make the Mystery Shack the funnest place on earth".

Smiling at the group as they headed back to their bus, Soos closed and locked the door, then turned the sign around to "Closed". Wiping the sweat from his brow, he went to sit in the chair behind the counter, closing his eyes and a content grin sweeping across his face as his muscles unwound.

"Well, I think I'm holding up alright", he said, chatting to the nearby statue of Stan. "But wow Stan, it takes like, a lot of energy. I still feel super tired every day, and I've been doing this for months already. It's so cool that you did this every day even with your bad back. One of these days, I'll be able to do it just as well as you da-Stan. I'll be sure to make you proud".

He paused briefly, opening his eyes once again.

"So, like, I know you can't answer because you're a statue, but… how are you and Ford doing out at sea? You two holdin' up okay? 'Cause, you know, I uh… I worry about you sometimes, you know".

"I'm sure they're doing fine", came a voice from behind him.

Turning his head around, he saw Wendy leaning against the wall, Dipper's old pine tree hat sat on her head as it so often was these days.

"Oh, hey Wen-dawg", Soos said. "You about to head off?"

"Soon", she said slyly. "But first, I've got some major prying to do".

"W-whaddya mean?" Soos asked, nervously placing his hand over the little box hidden in his pocket.

"Weeeelllll, I've noticed you looking at a certain something all day", she said, a mischievous grin spreading across her features. "I think someone might be asking someone else a big question sometime soon".

"Heh heh, I, uh… is it that obvious?" Soos asked as he anxiously fiddled with the little box.

"Pfft, totally", Wendy snorted. "Come on dude, it's nothing to be ashamed of".

Soos gave her a small but genuine smile, then fished the box from out of his pocket.

"Yeah, it's true", he said. "I… I know I've only been with Melody a few months, but she totally makes me feel stuff dood. Like, a lot. Every time I see her it feels like my heart's gonna explode or something".

"Yep, sounds like true love to me", Wendy said, giving him a big, sharp toothed grin. "Don't worry about it Soos, the two of you are meant for each other. Trust me".

"Well, that's really nice of you to say", Soos says. "B-but I'm worried. What if Melody thinks it's too soon?"

"She won't", Wendy said. "Just trust me on this one dude, it's gonna go fine, I promise".

Soos scratched the back of his neck.

"Hey, thanks dood. That… that actually really helps you know. I've been feeling super anxious about it all day, but… you're right. I wanna spend the rest of my life with her, so… I'll do it!"

"Woo, go Soos!" Wendy whooped, affectionately thumping her friend in the shoulder. "So when are you gonna do it?"

"Well, it's our date night tonight, and I reserved us a table at the best pizza place in town so that I would have the perfect time and place".

"Yep, sounds perfect", Wendy said encouragingly. "The perfect place".

Soos' face turned a little red as he smiled shyly.

"I'm glad you think so too, dood", he replied.

"Oh, hey, let's see the ring", Wendy said. "I mean, sorry if that's super nosy of me, but I gotta see it".

Soos popped open the little box, and inside sat a beautiful, ornate silver ring with a blue diamond set at its centre

"Whoa!" Wendy exclaimed. "Nice work dude, that thing's gorgeous".

"Yeah, it's really pretty", Soos said. "Abuelita gave it to me when I told her I was gonna propose. It was her great grandma's ring, so it's been in our family for generations".

"Wow, this thing must have quite the story behind it. You've got everything perfect. Perfect place, perfect time, perfect ring", Wendy said. "Soos! Soos! Soos! This is gonna be the best proposal ever, I am calling it now".

"Y-you really think so?"

"I know so dude. Now you go make that magic happen".

Soos got to his feet, standing tall with his back straight, a confident look stretched over his face as he adjusted the collar of his suit.

"You're right Wendy! I can do this… I feel so much strange sudden confidence. I… I think I'm gonna go get ready right now!"

He marched towards the living room entrance.

"Knock her dead Soos!"

"I will. Oh, and hey", Soos said as he paused in the doorway "thanks for the pep talk dood".

"Any time, Soos-bot", Wendy said, winking and aiming finger guns at him.

* * *

Out in the arctic sea, a small boat sat rocking in the waves, anchored in place as its two pilots took a break. The night had come, and an eerie gale of wind blew over the boat, sleek black clouds drifting across the moon every so often. Inside the little cabin, Stan and Ford sat wrapped in the warmth of their heater and the pleasant glow of the ceiling lamp, the curtains drawn closed. Stan had a towel wrapped around him from having fallen in the sea a couple of hours ago. He may have gotten a little cocky and stood on the edge of the boat during a stormy patch.

"I really don't think it advisable to stay out here much longer", Ford said before he took a swig of whiskey from his hip flask.

"Ahh, relax poindexter", Stan said, sipping his third hot chocolate. "Come on, we're both exhausted, what's so wrong about stoppin' out here overnight?"

"Because, Stanley, it's the middle of the ocean. The arctic ocean no less, in the middle of anomaly territory. Do you really want to be stuck out here if a storm hits, or some dangerous supernatural creature appears? It's only a couple more hours to the next island".

"Yeah, well, I'll be damned if I'm goin' out there drivin' this hunk o' junk again anytime soon. It's goddamn freezing out there Ford".

"Well of course I don't expect you to go back out there", Ford said reassuringly. "I'll do the piloting, just give me a little more time to rest".

"Oh no you don't", Stan said. "You've been drinkin' outta that flask all day, yer practically swayin' now. Yer way too drunk to take control".

"I'll have you know that I can hold my drink very well, thank you very much", Ford said in a tone of mock indignity.

Stan snorted.

"Yeah right", he teased, smiling at his brother. "Yer a total lightweight Sixer, just admit it already".

"I'm hardly as much a lightweight as you, knucklehead", Ford teased back. "Just last Tuesday you were trying to flirt with a seal".

Stan shrugged.

"I thought it was a Selkie", he said.

The two of them both laughed heartily, Ford reaching over the small table to shove his brother's arm, before they subsided into a pleasant silence. Ford took a long, deep breath.

"Goodness, I know I say this a lot, but… I really did forget what it feels like to be so relaxed. I'm more at ease than I have been for decades".

"Same here", Stan said, smiling warmly. "Just… ever since I left Jersey, I never in a million years woulda' thought we would actually do this, ya know? And now, here we are, on the adventure of a lifetime. It's… it's nice to see the sea again, I really missed it all these years".

"In all those thirty years, you never saw it?" Ford asked, his brow creasing.

"Nope", Stan said, his voice muffled over another long sip of hot chocolate. "I was too busy with the portal to even think about it. But, truth be told, it wouldn't really have been the same without you anyway".

"That's… nice of you to say, Stanley", Ford said, an appreciative look on his face.

"Well, I mean it", Stan said. "This… it means the world to me Stanford. After you came back, I never thought we'd be on good terms again, let alone traveling the world together, ya know?"

Ford looked away.

"Yes, I'll admit I thought the same. I was too stubborn, holding onto a grudge for all that time. I'm… again, I know I say this a lot, but, I'm sor…"

"Can it, poindexter", Stan said in a gentle but firm tone. "You've apologised too much already. Everyone makes mistakes, and that's all in the past now. I'm just glad to have you back, bro".

"You too", Ford said, and he well and truly meant it.

His heart swelled once again in a way that it hadn't in a very long time. To have finally broken down his emotional barriers, to let go of his grudge and reconnect with his brother after such a very long time, it well and truly meant the world to him. He would never have thought he could feel so at peace.

Suddenly, an eerie groan came from below the waves, a long, low noise that chilled them to the bone.

"Oh for the love of Christ", Stan said, putting his head in his hands. "Can't we just have one night of peace without some kind of supernatural spookum harassing us?"

"It would seem not", Ford sighed, begrudgingly getting to his feet, his body heavy and aching. It really would be nice just to lie down for a little while, he thought, but that noise was bad news, he could feel it.

Stan followed suit, muttering under his breath about his aching bones as he did. The two of them went outside, the pleasant warmth in which they had been surrounded swept away in an instant as they were hit by the icy arctic wind.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Stan said.

"I think for tonight we're better off just getting to shore", Ford replied. "I'm in no mood to deal with whatever creature made that sound".

They heard the eerie wail once again, closer this time, before it tapered off into a menacing creaking noise.

"Yeesh, that thing's giving me the creeps", Stan said. "Alright, let's get this over and done with".

Moving to the control panel, Ford switched the boat on and waited for a few moments as the motor hummed to life. Then, after retracting the anchor, he set the Stan O' War 2 off on a course towards the island. There came yet more creaking and groaning, seeming to come from directly beneath them.

"So, any idea what in the heck that is?" Stan asked, swiping Ford's hip flask to take a nerve calming swig.

"Unfortunately not", Ford replied, trying his best to keep focused on the horizon for any sign of the island. "I'm sure whatever it is would make an interesting research topic, but it sounds enormous and I'd really rather avoid finding out if it's a predator or not".

"Good to hear ya talkin' sense for once", Stan said with a chuckle that did little to hide his anxiety.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ford saw a glimmer in the sea, the moonlight reflecting off some kind of surface. He jolted his head to the side, but it was a second too late as a gargantuan head erupted out of the sea, and within a moment they were inside its cavernous mouth.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Stan roared.

Ford didn't respond, he simply cranked up the speed as high as it would go and drove towards the edge of the maw as the jaws far too rapidly came closing shut. Without so much as a moment to spare, the boat just barely managed to get out from between two of the beast's colossal teeth, just before the jaws snapped shut. The two of them had a terrifying glimpse of the monster's bulging eye, staring them dead on as it realised it had missed. The head vanished below the water once again, and the boat was left rocking in the turbulent waves the creature had stirred up. Stan and Ford held onto the rails for dear life, Stan grabbing hold of the steering wheel and righting the boat once again.

"Definitely a predator!" Ford yelled.

"I can see that!" Stan snapped as he aimed it at the island once more.

Then the creature rose up to swim beside them, its entire back sticking out of the water, one of its horrific staring eyes glaring at them once again. The monster looked like a cross between a shark and a sea dragon, and it was terrifying. They stared back at the creature, hearts in their throats. For something so big, it could swim ridiculously fast, as it was keeping up with the boat with ease. Two massive sails of skin lifted up from its back, letting the wind carry it even faster, and they could see the beast's tail thrashing behind them, stirring up enormous waves as it did so.

"Ford, if we don't make it out of this alive, I want you to know that I love you bro!" Stan said.

"I love you too!" Ford replied, entirely uncertain of their survival right now. But he was determined to stay alive. Like hell he was going to survive Bill only to be taken down by this thing.

The monster turned rapidly to the left, and to avoid its jaws, they were forced to swerve away from it, almost being capsized by the enormous wave the little boat was forced to climb.

"Okay, so how exactly do we lose this thing!?" Stan yelled as he once again tried to right the boat.

Ford didn't reply, trying to think of some way out of this. The monster ducked under the surface once again, vanishing into the depths. Neither of them even dared to ask if it had given up. Feeling the water engorge below them, Ford's eye bulged as he realised the monster was about to breach right below them. Stan seemed to catch on, and the two brothers could only stare at one another in horror before the gaping jaws burst out of the water, towering over them. Ford grabbed the wheel from Stan and just barely managed to manoeuvre the boat out of harm's way, the side of the boat being scraped by one of the teeth as he did. They weren't out of danger yet, however, as the rest of the beast's torso rose out of the waves above them.

"Shit!" Ford yelled, and swerved the boat as hard as he could to the right as the body came crashing down, creating an unbearably loud bang and sending the sea into chaos, the Stan O' War being swept up onto a wave the size of a building. Once again they were forced to hold on for dear life as their boat went almost vertical, before finally it just barely managed to reach the top of the wave as it came crashing down. The boat was sent spinning in circles, Stan and Ford barely able to stay on their feet. The monster rose up beside them once more, agitated clicking noises emanating from its throat. Evidently the creature was not expecting such difficulty from such small prey.

"Come on, we're barely even a fucking morsel to you, just leave us alone already!" Stan yelled at the monster.

"I don't think it's gonna be that simple Stan", Ford said. "It's time to take action".

"Whaddya mean!?"

Ford ran from the control booth and went over to the storage crate strapped down to the bow. Opening it, he pulled out a harpoon. Then, he leapt from the boat and landed on the monster, holding onto one of its scales.

"FORD, ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Stan roared.

"IN ALL LIKELIHOOD, YES!" Ford called back.

Then, he raised his right arm and jammed the harpoon into the monster's back. The creature grunted in irritation as blood pooled out of the wound. It must have been like a mosquito bite to something so huge. Ford kept stabbing, over and over again, and the monster became rapidly more irritated, until it was swimming about in circles trying to find the irritant. Stan circled the Stan O' War around the aggravated beast, keeping his eyes on his insane brother.

"Yeah, give it to 'em Ford!" he cheered.

"Stanley, ram it in the eye!" Ford yelled.

"WHAT!?"

"RAM IT IN THE EYE!"

"No offence, but I think that's probably harmful to boats!"

"Hardly! I installed the Stan O' War 2 with special ramming capabilities for just such an occasion! NOW DO IT!"

Being almost certain that this would end in disaster, Stan circled around once more, gained some distance, then swerved around, hoping his timing was right as the monster circled once again, growling in irritation as Ford kept on stabbing it. Stan saw a clear shot and ramped the boat back up to full speed once again.

"Smile, you son of a BITCH!"

The bow of the Stan O' War collided dead centre with the creature's eldritch eye. It let out a screech of pain, and then began to rapidly descend into the water once again. Ford ran along its back and leapt from the tail not a second too soon, just barely catching hold of the rail. The two brothers held on yet again as the hectic waves slowly settled down. One last creaking groan came from below the surface, and the two of them could hear the resignation in it. The creature had decided they were too much trouble to bother catching. Finally, the waves calmed down enough for Stan to run over to the edge of the boat and grab Ford, bodily lifting him over the rail and onto the boat. The two of them collapsed onto the floor, their hearts thundering away and taking long, deep breaths. The boat's motor had been cut off by the collision, but thankfully, the boat itself remained largely intact.

Stan and Ford slowly got to their feet, still holding onto one another for support. They took one look into each other's eyes and burst out laughing.

"THAT… WAS… THE WORST!" Stan said, doubled over with laughter.

"So, you… you still set on staying out here for the night?" Ford said, gently elbowing his brother in the ribs.

"Definitely not. Right now, I think I like the sound of that island", Stan said, wiping tears out of his eyes. "I think some hot food and going to sleep on the safety of dry land sounds like the best plan of action".

"Sounds like an excellent idea", Ford said.

Even though they had nearly been eaten by a monster, even though it had taken them twenty minutes to get the motor running again, and even though they were later attacked by an incredibly vicious parasite that had jumped off of the monster's hide and hidden away on the boat, Stan and Ford would always remember this as one of the best days of their lives.


End file.
